1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a vehicle supported lift system for installing and removing motor vehicle parts. More specifically the present invention relates to a vehicle supported lift system which is adjustable to fit in the engine compartment of a vehicle. The system has at both ends a telescopic extension section and a main beam in between. Supports are connected by compound swivels to the ends of the extension sections to support the lift system at the edges of an engine compartment of the vehicle body. Lifting hooks and chains are individually displaceable on the main beam because of a hanger having an n-shaped channel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In servicing and repairing automobile, van, and truck engines, transmissions and other parts, it is often necessary or desirable to lift these vehicle parts a few inches to permit access to the part or location where the work is to be performed. For example, in replacing the motor mounts, the engine must be raised to give sufficient clearance between the bottom of the engine and the vehicle frame to release and replace the worn mounts. Lifting the engine is also necessary in some vehicles in removing the oil pan. In the past, overhead hoists supported by a beam above the vehicle, or a jack placed beneath the vehicle have been used to raise the engine or other part sufficiently to perform the service or repairs. Often times an old 2xe2x80x2 by 4xe2x80x2 wooden board propped up by shop manuals on the vehicle body is used as a lift. These prior practices have been unsatisfactory, inconvenient and/or hazardous, and in many instances could not be used because of interference encountered from other vehicle parts such as the hood, cab or frame members.
The below-referenced U.S. patents disclose embodiments that were at least in-part satisfactory for the purposes for which they were intended. The disclosures of all the below-referenced prior United States patents, and applications, in their entireties are hereby expressly incorporated by reference into the present application for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,371 to Klann shows a vehicle-mounted lifting bridge with telescopic support beams which are mounted to A-frame like feet that are pivotally mounted to the support beam. Klann does not disclose a hood support or generally n-shaped hangers mounted on the support beam for supporting an engine. Nor does Klann disclose a rounded, polymer coated support stand connected to the beam by a compound swivel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,386 to Goodwin shows a cross beam and various attachments for supporting a vehicle motor. Goodwin does not disclose a hood support, a compound swivel for pivoting, a rounded, polymer coated support stand to the cross beam, or mounting n-shaped hangers on the cross beam.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a vehicle supported lift system that solves the aforementioned problems.
The present invention provides a vehicle supported lift system that overcomes the aforementioned problems, and can be adjusted to fit into the engine compartment of any vehicle, even today""s aerodynamically-shaped vehicles.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the vehicle supported lift system provides a lift device for raising vehicle parts a few inches to permit service and repair operations to be conveniently performed, which does not depend upon nor require a support external of the vehicle.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the vehicle supported lift system provides a vehicle engine motor lift which can readily be adjusted to handle engines, transmissions, or other parts located under the hood in automobiles or those in or under the cab of trucks and vans, and which is easily mounted and operated on or in the vehicle in position where the engine, transmission, or other part can be most effectively lifted to provide the desired working clearance for the service or repair work being performed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle supported lift system with greater stability, strength, durability and versatility than prior art lift systems in order to better fit today""s world-wide market of automobiles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle supported lift system that is covered with a protective coating so that it will not slip, and it does not scratch the finish of the vehicle.
A further object is to provide a vehicle motor lift device of the aforesaid type which is convenient and safe to use, and which is simple in construction and operation and can be easily stored when not in use, and readily carried or otherwise moved into operating position on the vehicle on which the service or repairs are to be made.
These, and other, aspects and objects of the present invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.